prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison School (anime)
Niconico Funimation Viewster |Episodes = 12 |Genre = Comedy • Ecchi |Demographic = Seinen}} |Purizun Sukūru}} is a Japanese TV anime adaptation of the manga ''Prison School'' by Akira Hiramoto, produced by J.C.Staff.Prison School (Purizun Sukūru) Animation Channel | Niconico (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. The plot centers around Hachimitsu Private Academy, a revered and elite once-female boarding school on the outskirts of Tokyo which undergoes a recent policy revision to allow boys into the student body.[http://kotaku.com/the-prison-school-anime-trailer-with-english-subtitles-1707395187 Prison School PV w. Subtitles in English | Kotaku]. Retrieved 03-08-2015. On his first day, Kiyoshi Fujino discovers that he's one of only five boys enrolled at the school, and the boys are completely overwhelmed by the thousand girls on campus.Prison School Season 1 Episode 1 The story focuses on their attempts to stay inside the school and integrate despite a number of incidents and resistance from girls and the Underground Student Council. Staff Japanese Staff The anime adaptation is the copyright of . *'Animation Studio:' J.C.Staff *'Home Releases:' Warner Bros. Home Entertainment *'Original Licensors:' Kodansha • Akira Hiramoto *'Distribution:' Showgate • KlockWorx *'Disc Manufacturers:' Movic *'Production:' GENCO • EGG FIRM The managing staff of the production team are listed here. *'Director:' Tsutomu Mizushima *'Series Composition:' Michiko Yokote *'Character Design:' Junichiro Taniguchi *'Chief Animation Director:' Junichiro Taniguchi *'Music Producer:' Kotaro Nakagawa Funimation Staff *'ADR Director:' Sonny Strait *'Lead ADR Engineer:' Jeremy Woods *'Additional ADR Engineer:' Patrick Morphy Seasons Season 1 Main article: Season 1 The first season of the anime, produced by J.C.Staff and directed by Tsutomu Mizushima, is twelve episodes in length.Warner Bros. Japan Sets ‘Prison School’ Anime DVD/BD Release Plans | Fandom Post. Retrieved 05-08-2015. The first episode premiered in Japan on Tokyo MX at 25:05 JST on July 10th, 2015 & underwent airing on Nippon BS Broadcasting Corporation, KBS Kyoto, Sun TV & TV Aichi on July 12th & July 13th, 2015 respectively."On-Air Broadcasting Information" | Prison School official anime site (Japanese) . Retrieved 01-07-2015.Kodansha Yanju Magajin "Prison School" TV Anime Latest Information | M-ON Press (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. Funimation has licenced simulcasting of the season in subtitled form for the North American market,"Summer Simulcast Announcement 2015" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 01-07-2015. and have licensed a dubbed version of the season which premiered on 12th August, 2015."English Cast Announcement & Sneak Peek – Prison School" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 12-08-2015. The season has been licensed for uncensored simulcasting in Japan online on a subscription-only basis by Niconico. The season also has been licensed for subtitled simulcasting by Viewster in the United Kingdom,"Prison School Added to Viewster" | Cyten. Retrieved 24-08-2015. and Madman Entertainment in New Zealand and Australia."Madman Entertainment Begin Simulcasting Prison School via AnimeLab" | OtakuStudy. Retrieved 13-09-2015. The season will be released in six DVD and Blu-ray two-episode volumes by Warner Bros. Entertainment. Cast Subtitled Japanese Cast This Japanese cast list is correct as of 25th October 2015:Production Staff and Starring Cast | Prison School official anime site (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. *Hiroshi Kamiya as Kiyoshi Fujino *Katsuyuki Konishi as Takehito Morokuzu *Kenichi Suzumura as Shingo Wakamoto *Daisuke Namikawa as Jouji Nezu *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Reiji Andou *Sayaka Ohara as Mari Kurihara *Shizuka Itou as Meiko Shiraki *Kana Hanazawa as Hana Midorikawa *Chinami Hashimoto as Chiyo Kurihara *Yō Taichi as Anzu Yokoyama *Keiji Fujiwara as the Chairman *Ami Nanase as Mayumi Tanaka *Ami Koshimizu as Kate Takenomiya FUNimation Broadcast Dub Cast This Funimation dub cast list is correct as of 24th September 2015. *Austin Tindle as Kiyoshi Fujino *Eric Vale as Takehito Morokuzu *Clifford Chapin as Shingo Wakamoto *Chris Bevins as Jouji Nezu *Sonny Strait as Reiji Andou *Tia Ballard as Mari Kurihara *Whitney Rodgers as Meiko Shiraki *Alexis Tipton as Hana Midorikawa *Kristen McGuire as Chiyo Kurihara *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Anzu Yokoyama *Smokey DeLange as Chairman Music The opening theme of the first season of the anime was "Ai no Prison" by Kangoku Danshi. The ending theme of the first season of the anime was "Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka" by Kangoku Danshi. The theme soundtracks were produced by Kotaro Nakagawa. *Opening Theme: "Ai no Prison" (Episode 1-12) **Vocals: Kangoku Danshi (lit. Prison Boys, comprising all 5 main male voice actors) **Lyrics: Kenji Ootsuki **Music Composition: NARASAKI **Music Arrangement: Takao Kawada *Ending Theme: "Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka" (Episode 1-12) **Vocals: Kangoku Danshi **Lyrics: Kiyomi Kumano **Music Composition: Ryuji Takagi **Music Arrangement: Tatsuya Kurauchi Episodes This section is a list of all the episodes of the Prison School anime. Season 1 Gallery Prison School Key Visual 1.jpg|Key Visual 1 Prison School Key Visual 2.jpg|Key Visual 2 Trailers Trivia *A three-chapter special by Akira Hiramoto promoting the anime was serialised in the ''Prison School'' manga. *The anime is one of many animes to be dubbed in English by Funimation in a period of less than a year along with Absolute Duo, Yurikuma Arashi, The Rolling Girls, Show by Rock!!, Death Parade, Seraph of the End, Assassination Classroom, World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman, Gangsta and Sky Wizards Academy.Announcement: Broadcast Dub Line-Up for Spring 2015 | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 13-08-2015. *The anime has an internet radio show on FM Izumi presented by Katsuyuki Konishi (who voices Gakuto) and Kazuyuki Okitsu (who voices Andre) which began on 9th July 2015."Prison Radio Show" - Internet Radio Show | Izumi Sound. (Japanese) Retrieved 21-08-2015. The internet show also featured Hiroshi Kamiya (who voices Kiyoshi) and Daisuke Namikawa as guests. Refererences External links *Anime official site (Japanese) *Anime official twitter (Japanese) Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime